Necrotic Magic
Note: Necrotic Mages are very rare, do not powergame/godrp. Necrotic magic. Mages whom have converted to a darker art. They are commonly known as Necromancers. It is a common art practiced by essentially, Dark Mages. Necromancy is purely the alteration of life force, the transferring and granting of it to others. Necromancers are truly a force to be reckoned with in the right circumstances. However, their magic tends to be heavily situational. Origins The Origins of necromancy are incredibly shrouded in mystery. Ludicrously to the point where it's inherently unknown how the magic surfaced. Necromancers themselves have been wondering this as well. Although many scholars predict the discovery of Essflux Stones were the result of Necromancy being "accidentally" discovered. However scholar theories simply don't have enough evident to wholly justify necromancy. The only known fact is that necromancy is a volatile form of magic and is incredibly dark in nature. Etymology The term Necrotic was coined from the initial term used by great dragons known as Necromancy. Necrotic seemed to be a much more fitting and sinister term to describe the magic as something harnessable. Since any mage with their magical draconic circuits are able to tap into Necrosis Branches with the right resources (The Essflux Stone), it is, certainly more better described as a magic then an inherent ability. Present Day Necrosis or Necrotic Magic remains as widespread as there are dark mages. The culture of necrotic mages however tends to be very selective and guarded about their magics. Since governments as of recent have been taking extra aims to crack down on the spread of Necrotic Mages, due to the sudden appearances of undead hordes. Necrotic Mages socially however are hated for their choice to maliciously tap into dark magic. The Essflux Stone There exists a stone required to use necromancy. The art relies on the conversion of magical essence into essflux or lifeforce. Essflux is best described as the living force that sustains life. It is an inherently metaphysical thing but, one thing for certain is by use of this mysterious ore, it can be converted. Magic is intertwined with necromancy since in order to manipulate essflux, you must acquire an Essflux stone. Equipping the Essflux Stone can be done through a staff (as in the picture), through a necklace or ring. One thing is for certain however, without the filter the stone offers, Necromancers are left powerless, and cannot properly cast Necromancy at all. When actively casting the magic, the stone will glow the color of the person's aura. Before using the stone, it is colorless, like a crystal, and must be found in mountainous regions. You are allowed to backstory an essflux stone. Specifics of Necrotic Magic The specifics of Necrotic Magic inlay heavily in the manipulation of Essflux, otherwise known as lifeforce. Manipulating the essflux is done as described above through the Essflux charm which converts lifeforce into mana so the mage may use their magical circuits to usher dominion over this mysterious force. Necrosis Draining The first subschool and the most basic of all three is Necrosis Drain. The Drain allows a Necromancer to start meddling in the life force of others. While necromancers typically use the drain to acquire essflux to use later, some simply use it offensively. When draining a target, they will start to feel as if they've lost all breath, and slowly over time, if not halted, they will wither up and die. Like a corpse, they will begin to decompose after five minutes of draining. Draining can be done through physical touch or at a distance. However draining from a distance doubles the time it takes to kill someone and heavily reduces efficiency. Necrosis Raising Necrosis Raising is probably the most trademarked ability of any walking Necromancer. Necrosis Raising allows a necromancer to raise the dead back to life. Simple in concept, this is how zombies, skeletons, etc are created. Further undead may also be created, such as Liches and whatnot. Liches being undead mages. Undead are primarily raised by Necromancy, however they can become undead through other methods. However Necromancy in this manner is incredibly situational and heavily requires the mage to have corpses already on hand. A favorite of necromancers is to commit a giant massacre or visit warzones to raise undead armies. However, Necrosis Raising without draining someone else's Essflux relies on the Caster's own reserve. Which can be dangerous. Necrosis Rituals Necromancers very frequently work in groups. Aptly why rituals were incorporated into the magic. Necrotic Magic users are able to share their essflux in a group, assigning a leader, much like Blood Magic. This allows Necromancers to work in ruin and raise dead much faster. Not much further is known about Rituals, other than Necromancers often are required to sacrifice people to start casting a ritual. This is a very, fantastical aspect of Necrotic Magic. Dangers of Necrotic Magic What is a magic without it's dangers? Necrotic Magic knows one danger. Overcasting. This is simple in concept, but deadly in person. A necromancer may cast his magic freely, and openly, as there has been no restrictor developed into the Essflux Stone as of yet. However potentially with the aid of a '''Sorcerer '''this may soon become possible. As a result, overcasting is not hard to do, and is often clumsily done. This results in a Necromancer withering away and dying, as he has used all of his reserved Essflux and has foolishly allowed himself to wither away. Smart necromancers will train themselves to measure mentally how much Essflux they have to prevent this from happening. Category:Written by Ryan Category:Dark Magic Category:Darkness Category:Roleplay Category:Magic Category:Magical Anomalies